Comforts of Home Spoilers for 'Catwalk' MH
by Cindy Ryan
Summary: Five days into their catwalk stay Hoshi's clausterphobia starts to get the better of her


Title: Comforts of home  
author: cindy  
Spoilers: Catwalk  
catagory: post-ep, vingette  
pairings: Hoshi/Malcolm  
Summary: Five days into their catwalk stay Hoshi's clausterphobia starts to get the better of her.  
  
  
Lieutenant Malcolm Reed had always been a light sleeper. Even before he choose the career of an armory officer. So it didn't  
surprise him that once again he was awake at three a.m. Between his stomach rebelling on him and their noisy alien friends,   
Malcolm hadn't gotten much rest during their stay in the catwalk. But as Trip had said it was better than the alternatives.  
  
With his eyes still closed Malcolm cocked his ears trying to determine what had awakened him. It was only then that he  
detected muffled cries.  
Hoshi's cries.  
  
Instantly on his feet Malcolm grabbed his phaser pistol and listlessly crossed the metal catwalk to Hoshi's 'quarters'. Malcolm  
had been expecting Hoshi to be struggling with somebody. Part of his armory training to expect the worse case scenario. But  
what the young British man found was Hoshi struggling with a different kind of enemy.  
A nightmare.  
  
Malcolm's face softened and he quickly set the phaser pistol on the floor. He crept toward Hoshi's bed roll and gently  
touched her shoulder. Malcolm knew from experience that waking a person from a nightmare could end violently.  
  
"Hoshi."Malcolm said in soothing tones. "It's just a nasty dream. You're safe. You're safe with me."  
  
Hoshi's face continued to scrunch in pain and her hands clenched and unclenched around the edge of the bedroll.  
  
Malcolm grasped her shoulder and shook her lightly. "Hoshi, wake up. It's just a dream.....nothing to hurt you. I promise."  
  
Finally Hoshi's dark eyes opened but for several seconds they were unfocused.  
  
"No air.....can't get enough air."  
  
Malcolm sat down beside the communications officer. "Hoshi, you're fine. It was a nightmare. There's plenty of air. It might  
be stank and hot but it's breathable."  
  
As Malcolm's words sunk in Hosh's face colored with embarrassment and she quickly sat up. "I apologize if I woke you,  
Lieutenant."  
  
"It's three in the morning, Ensign, you can call me Malcolm."Reed replied with a smile. "And no you didn't wake me. I'm  
having a hard time sleeping in here as well."  
  
Hoshi ran a hand over her sweat covered face. "I thought I had gotten used to being here. Then the nightmares started."  
  
"Do you know what I was thinking just before reality returned and I woke up?"Malcolm asked and Hoshi shook her head. "That  
I should head to the Mess and raid the kitchen."  
  
Hoshi drew her knees to her chest. "Wish we could."  
  
"Hang on a second."Malcolm replied his voice low as he scampered back across the catwalk to the area he shared with Trip.  
He located what he was looking for and made his way back to Hoshi.  
  
"Spoils from the poker game."Reed explained as he handed her a tiny tin.  
  
Hoshi's eyes lit up as she read the label in the dim light. "How did you know I needed a chocolate fix."  
  
"Just a theory."Malcolm replied with a grin. "Thought you could use some comforts of home. So the next time you  
wake from a nightmare just go for the chocolate."  
  
Surprising them both Hoshi envelopes the armory officer in a tight hug. "Thank you, Malcolm."  
  
Malcolm closed his eyes briefly. "You're welcome, Hoshi. Do you want me to stay until you fall asleep?"  
  
Hoshi shook her head as she pulled back. "Thanks, but no. I'll be okay."  
  
Malcolm stood making his way back to the catwalk. "Alright. You know where I am if you need anything."  
  
Hoshi nodded already feeling her eyelids start to close. She curled up on the bedroll and was instantly  
asleep.  
  
As Malcolm crawled back into his own bed roll he heard Trip ask. "Everything okay?"  
  
"Yeah, Hoshi just had a nightmare."  
  
"Her clausterphobia?"Trip asked with concern.  
  
Malcolm turned on his side so he was facing the direction of Hoshi's sleeping area. "Yes. Took me a few minutes to  
wake her from it."  
  
"She okay?"  
  
"She will be."Malcolm replied just before sleep claimed him.  
  
  
End 


End file.
